Not Mine to Kill
by kokorodragon
Summary: Not Yours to Love. When Sakura gets captures a gang of assassins will she FIND TRUE LOVE? Or will they just end up killing her because she says Sasuke kun too much? AU everyoneXSakura basically
1. the thief

**Not Mine To Kill (Not your to love)**

kokoro: hey, konnichiwa minna san. my first ever naruto fic. weird huh? now, usually i would have taken hostage a person from the anime and keep them here to coment with me...and i did just that -

sasuke: .:tied to chair with gag in mouth:.

kokoro: now, usually i black mail them and not tie them, but sasuke is a special case. -

sasuke: TT

kokoro: sasuke happens to be .:ahem:. second bishie on the liost, the first is hiei but because of the yyh fans i've kept that a secreat...until now. aliright, back to what's important...

setting: totally AU sasuXsakuXitachi love triangle. There is in fact ninjustsu but everone doesn't meet ach other (did tat make sense) sakura and ino are best buds and they never met sasuke. Itachi and sasuke are assassins. Sakura is just a thief and ino...uuuummmmm...she's just there for sakura's well being.

kokoro: too confusing? here's a list.

sasuke and itachi- assasins

naruto- ninja(nothin really changed about this guy...)

sakura- thief

neji hinata- officers(not by choice either )

ino- just an average village girl who in a way, looks after sakura.

kakashi: the leader of the assassin group a.k.a leader of sasuke and itachi

kokoro: done deal

sasuke: -.-;;;;

note: beware...ooc-ness...

on with the fic:

**ALRIIIIIGHT THAT WAS WHAT, YEARS AGO!?!!?!? HERE'S THE NEWLY UPDATED NMTK!!!! D**

**Third POV**

Sasuke and Itachi looked at their kill. Blood covered their faces and the walls. Sasuke slicked his hand through his blood soaked spikes as Itachi wiped his blade.

"Bloodier than usual," Sasuke said, taking a look at the blood splatters.

"The client wanted them to suffer," Itachi dryly replied.

Sasuke looked over to his brother. "How much we getting paid?"

"Only about Ten Million in euro," Itachi replied and he sheathed his sword.

"That's it?" Sasuke asked. With half closed lids he stepped over the crushed head, "I get better money from Grandma."

"If you want more you could torture it out of the man," Itachi replied, "Always too greedy little brother."

"Look who's talking," Sasuke hissed, motioning to Itachi's long, red and white cloack, "What? Did the Akatsuki Store have a sale?"

"Deidara and Sasori insisted I try their new armor."

"Like you need it."

"And you?" Itachi smirked.

Sasuke hissed, looking at his own attire, studs lined his leather jackets and skinny, black jeans framed his thing legs.

"I'm worried little brother, you should eat more."

"Fuck you."

"Well, judging by your banter I say you two are done in there?" Kakashi said poking his head through the doorframe.

"Yea, and you?" Itachi asked. From the corner of his eye Sasuke kicked a head.

"Yup. Come on, police should be here in about a couple of seconds." Kakashi said and checked his watch, "I want some ramen, you?"

Itachi and Sasuke shrugged, following their leader and leaving the complex as if their presence wasn't even there.

**Elsewhere.**

Young Sakura popped her head out of the trees Ugh, just her luck! Once again, Haruno Sakura found herself low on cash. Once again, she had to go find some poor shmuck to steal from. Once again… well her life was just one big cycle wasn't it?

Flicking the pink hair from her face, Sakura's fingers brushed against a familiar red fabric which tied her bangs back. Her eyes soften at the thought of Ino. But instantly she shook her head. No doubt Ino would help her get passed her debt. But…

"I've been asking her for money so much lately," Sakura muttered, "Ino pig, she shouldn't make me feel guilty enough to rob someone…"

Still running through the forest, Sakura spotted something, smoke. She quickly ran over, as suspected, she found a house.

_'Looks like no one's home'_ Sakura thought. She went over to the stove, dully noting how foolish the person was to leave it on. Keeping it untouched however, Sakura looked through the desk drawers. Pulling it out, she found little trinkets, but nothing too valuable. Continuing by looking thoroughly under the bed (Where she found approximately fifty- seven volumes of Make Out Paradise) and cabinets (Where to her disgust, was a case of condoms), Sakura came down to a final conclusion.

The Owners were male- Filthy, sex driven males.

Giving up entirely, Sakura flopped herself on the giant bed (The _**only**_ bed, she mused).

"Don't they have anything valuable? Ugh, but what could I expect from a house in the middle of no where…" Sakura muttered.

Groaning in misery, she tilted her head to the side, only to be met with the darkest onyx she ever laid linked eyes with.

"See anything you like?" With that Sakura instantly saw red and her world suddenly spun into darkness.

**Later.**

Judging from the massive headache and the blood rushing to her head- Haruno Sakura concluded that she, was indeed, upside down. Rustling noises tweaked her ears and she gave into a silent panic as she heard voices right in front of her.

"So, what are we going to do with her?" This voice sounded low and Sakura shivered slightly at how calm and collected it was.

"I don't know...she looks yummy..." This was sounded a bit more mature, but the cheerfulness of his tone made him seem in his mid twenties? Sakura cocked her head.

"...you're a sicko…" This one came from two people, both sounding the same.

"Well, there's only one thing that describes her." The happy voice again…

"What now?" Hmm, Sakura thought, this one sounded like the first voice, only a little bit younger. But nevertheless all the more mature.

"You know, how bubbly and perkly she is!"

"...you sick bastard…"

I concur, Sakura mentally said.

"To be called "sick" by both of you… is it my fault whatever I say sounds perverted?"

"Yes." Was the immediate answer.

Well, by this time Sakura was confused obviously. So she just decided on a way out of there carefully, she reached under her wristband and got a little dagger. Now she was trying to cut herself free as quietly as possible.

"I suppose we could kill her, but I'm not in the mood for anymore killing."

"She's not worth killing."

"Hn."

"But then what do we do with her."

Sakura was halfway through the ropes.

"This is pathetic, we don't even know what to do with a girl..."

"Well, I know what to do..."

"Shut up with the perverted comments!"

"This one's not perverted I swear."

"What then?"

Sakura was almost there...

"We could keep her here as our new house maid!!!!"

Sakura gaped, AW _**HELL **_NO! Immediately she cut faster, nearly breaking her skin in the process.

"Idiot! only having a woman here will cause more trouble to us!!"

BAM! Freedom!!! Sakura jumped off the ropes untying her blind fold and dashed blindly through the males and miraculously, tumbled out the window.

"Crap! She's getting away!"

"No shit."

Soon, all three of them were on Sakura's trail. Sakura thought it'd be better to jump through the trees...which she did.

Either way, all of them still caught up to her. Not knowing what to do, she threw daggers at them but since she had to turn backwards she had no idea that one snuck up behind her.

Sakura was grabbed wrist first.

"Alright, Sasuke you got her." Said one.

Sakura looked, not recognizing the boy. She was pressed against his chest; a cold kunai was pressed against her backside. She gasped at his harsh breath. It was warm like acid and nearly making her entire neck burn.

He snapped his fingers and with his cold voice said, "Well, anyone want to go with my idea now?"

"She can't even be a good person and stay tied up, Kakashi." Said another one. He jumped on front of them and Sakura immediately recognized him as the one who knocked her out with his violent red eyes.

"Yea, who knows what she'll do." Replied Sasuke. He squeezed her arm for more effect.

Kakashi sighed, apparently giving up, "Or we can kill her."

Sakura gupled, not a good day for her. She should've ignored the house, but nooooooooooooo she had to learn the evil ways of stealing goods from other peoples.

"I'm not in the mood, we can just tie her up for now and kill her later." said Sasuke.

"By later you mean..." The other boy said motioning him to continue.

"Damn it Itachi, when we feel like too!"

"No need to get cranky on me..."

"Just tie her in the pen, we'll kill her if we're having a bad day or something..." Kakashi said, "Oh, and be sure she can have some little food, wouldn't want her to die just yet..."

Sakura was about to protest but the looks of all these people, just made her stay quiet...just for now.

**duuuuude re-editing this took effing forever.**

kokoro: how was it?

sasuke: u.u;;

kokoro: eh... whatever... just R&R okay? Wonder how long it'll take sasuke to realize there's know gag in his mouth...

sasuke: what?! UIntie me you bit-

Kokoro: alright then! I'll be leaving now...

Sasuke: what!? untie me!!


	2. the kiss

**Not Mine to Kill (Not Yours to Love)**

kokoro: .:gasp:. eight reviews on first chappue? i'm so happy! that's a lot in my case. Anyways, sasuke got free and i had to steal another hostage... but unfourtunately...

naruto: get on wioth the story! i want ramen!!

kokoro: kami san! shut up!

naruto: .:glares:.

kokoro: .:ahem:. anyways, yea, naruto is my hostage all the others were already hostages for other fics so, i'm stuck with him...

naruto: ...

thanks to all:

love form vivkey: haha. yup, very big chance kakashi would do that... -

one-winged: of course i will!! .:punches air:. hehe. thanks!! -

daydreamer5290: .:drools:. of course their hot, that's why i chose them!! hehe. yea, sakura's a thief, who saw that coming?

maya chan: eeks. arigato!!! yea, saseXsakuXitachi fics are so rare, i only seen like, two. haha n.n

neko-vixen: aliright! a love square! haha. i don't want to mess up the plot though...wait...do i even have a plot? hmmmmmmmm XD

cookie6: .:get's up:. cookies? where? eeks. off subject. anywho, thanks so much!!!

kawaii kokkei tsuita no neko: woah, nice sn... hehe. thanks, it's nice to know i have ppl cursing at the suspense!! 0

sakurachan10: you reviewed twice for one chappie... is that even possibe? 0.o haha. thanks!! i love love triangles... -

kokoro: and that's it.

naruto: huuuuuuUuuUuuuUUungry...

kokoro: ehm... whatever.

**THE GOOD OLD DAYS, HUH?**

**Third POV**

It wasn't that the Pen wasn't a BAD place to live. Surely, this was a blessing for Sakura for usually she was free loading off Ino. But now she had a roof over her head because someone WANTED her to. Wasn't that beautiful?

Well no, not when they want to kill you.

"Hey, how long am I going to be in here?!" Sakura yelled.

"Until you die!" Yelled a voice from the other door, which who assumed it was either Itachi or Sasuke. Dang it, Sakura thought, they sound too much alike.

"No way am I going to die in here!!" Sakura yelled.

Itachi slowly opened the door so Sakura could only see his red eyes, "Would you like me to put you out of your misery?"

"Well that would be too nice for you, wouldn't it?!"

Itachi said, his eyes blaring, "I can make a quick death painful."

Suddenly finding herself in an eerie, uncomfortable staring contest, Sakura coughed in her hands, looking uneasily to her sides, "So u-uhm is there any food around this dump?"

Itachi quirked his eyebrows, "Only for the sex crazed males."

Sakura immediately blushed, the comment obviously caught her off guard, nearly making her drop the container Itachi threw at her.

"Courtesy of Kakashi," Itachi dryly said and turning around.

Sakura opened the container before a stale scent slowly hit her nose. Staring at the depressing looking porridge (On the corner was a cherry) and finally deciding it was inedible, she slammed it next to her bed and crossed her arms.

This caused Itachi to turn around.

Sakura irritably asked, "Is this even edible?"

"Find out."

"No."

"Just eat it."

"But it's slimey and disgusting and-"

"Stop being a spoiled brat," Snapped Itachi, and he fully turned around.

"I'm NOT a brat! I just don't want to eat this!!! I get better food off the streets which I WHERE I LIVE thank you very much!!! Do you know how-"

"My parents tried to kill me at age nine."

Sakura paused.

"I was homeless since then," Itachi said and with each emphasize, stepped forward, " I cared for Sasuke and I BOTH eating only the gum off people's feet."

By now Sakura was against the wall, and Itachi was now on her bed, leaning forward so that his forehead touched hers and by then her large green eyes were getting lost in his red ones.

He went passed her face, so that his lips touched her ears with the barest touch.

"Got you."

Sakura gasped when suddenly Itachi plunged his finger into her mouth. Along with the saltiness, Sakura was appalled by the dull taste of porridge which swirled inside her mouth. Itachi grunted dipping his finger in further until the porridge touched the back of her mouth.

Huffing and gasping, Sakura coughed, the porridge almost coming out of her mouth until Itachi replaced his fingers and stopped the up chuck by covering her mouth by his.

'is he kissing me?!'Sakura though, she sawollowed her pride, and her food.

Itachi let go. The movement was so sudden Sakura fell forward.

He turned and walked out only to say, "Let's just hope you learn how to eat on your own."

Sakura collasped, her first kiss, and it didn't even mean anything.

"Y-You PERVERT!!!" Sakura screamed.

Itachi shrugged and before closing the door, nonchalantly said, "What do you expect from a sex crazed male like me?"

**In the House.**

"Isn't it too early for a rape job?" Sasuke dryly asked, fingering the magazine in his hands.

"At least I have the real thing," Itachi said and he motioned to the nude magazine in Sasuke's hand.

Kakashi giggled, "Sasuke just needs to learn the woman anatomy for the next job, that's all. Pay no mind. Now whose making dinner?"

"Not me," Sasuke instantly replied. He leaned back, "We know what happened last time."

"I think you burned the rice on purpose…" Kakashi said, eyes twinkling, "Come on Sasuke kun, give it another shot?"

"Yea, I agree." Said Itachi.

"No," Sasuke replied immediately and he turned a page of the magazine.

Kakashi leaned back, folding his hands over his head. "Hmm… Think that girl can cook?"

"She's a female, it's programmed," Sasuke said, he tilted the magazine, "I wouldn't mind eating-" The fold up rolled out, "Something decent."

"Hmmm," Kakashi thought, leaning over Sasuke's shoulder to look at the magazine, "Why don't you watch over her Sasuke?"

"No, Itachi will."

"I think it would be wise if the girl doesn't see me for a while," Itachi said remembering what he did to Sakura.

"...fine."

**what the frack? Why did I basically talk to myself for this part of the fic? LMAO.**

kokoro: how was it?

naruto: .:holds up 2.0 card:. you didn't mention me in there... and I wanted to kiss sakura!!! TT

kokoro: too bad for you...

naruto: TT

kokoro: .:rolls eyes:. so, plz r&r okay?????


	3. the dinner

**Not Mine to Kill (Not Yours to Love)**

**UGH decided to just plain erase my old author notes --**

**Third POV**

"Let's see," Sakura wondered out loud, "Maybe when he's asleep I can staple his mouth shut… Hmm… that sounds good…"

Laying in her bed around evening time, Haruno Sakura thought of the numerous ways to kill Uchiha Itachi. Those of which included skinning, stabbing… heck, Sakura even thought of eating at one point ("Dip him in wasabi so his skin burns off!"). Sakura rolled over and shut her eyes, things were just not going well at this point. Lord knows how long she would be held captive…

And it didn't really help that she would be killed only depending on the "mood" of her kidnappers.

(Hey, didn't YOU rob them?)

Sakura ignored that inner thought and subconsciously pressed her lips.

Then she cried.

"My first kiss is supposed to be romantic!!!" Sakura cried and she covered her head with the pillow, "Not like that! Anything but that!!!"

Sakura paused and looked at the now empty container of porridge.

"He was so rough…" Sakura said and blushed, licking the insides of her mouth with her tongue.

"Who was?" Said a voice.

Sakura fell over, "How do you guys keep doing that?!"

"We were taught to never be seen or heard." Sasuke replied dryly.

"What?" Sakura asked in disbelief, "I know you guys are going to kill me, but… That's like a joke right? Are you guys really assassins?"

Sasuke didn't answer, instead darting his eyes to the side.

"…Hey."

"Can you cook?"

Taken back by the sudden question, Sakura looked incredulously at Sasuke. Here she was in an oily garment and equally oily hair and that was all he could ask?

"I," Sakura gasped, "I-uh-"

"Answer the question."

"W-Well any woman and cook!" Sakura said and she waved a finger, "It's programmed in us!"

It was small, but Sakura saw Sasuke give a small smile at the comment. Sakura paused. He looked… he looked so…

CUTE.

Blushing, Sakura quickly changed her answer, "I can cook, but only simple things."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked, the smile was gone, but his eyes were a little lighter now Sakura noted.

"You know, rice balls, ramen, soups, if you get me fresh fish,maybe some..." Sakura was about to name more but Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the pen.

Sakura started flushing now. He touched her! His grip was firm and albeit him wearing leather gloves he kept a firm, hot grip on her wrist.

"Congratulations, your life is spared." Sasuke said and Sakura barely caught it.

"What?"

Sasuke stopped and turned to her.

'He's so hot!" Sakura screamed to herself, 'Those round, dark onyx eyes… so much different than that… evil red eyed man."

"You're our new cook." Sasuke commented and he turned around, roughly dragging Sakura again.

"I'll cook anything for you," Sakura whispered before even catching herself.

…Pause.

"What?" Sasuke turned and glared.

'Uh oh, fangirl hater alert. Dammit! I haven't crushed this much since Gaara!' Sakura inwardly cursed, 'I guess this means I have to hide it…'

"I said," Sakura said hautingly, "I won't cook a THING for you!!!"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke just continued to drag Sakura behind him. It wasn't until they were both in the kitchen that Sasuke let go of her, much to Sakura's inner grief.

"Don't be stubborn," Sasuke preached and he scratched his head in annoyance, "I HATE stubborn women."

Sakura was just placed in front of the stove.

"Wh-What-"

She didn't get a chance to get a full sentence as several packages of octopuses were flopped in front of her, courteously of Sasuke. Sakura looked curiously at the leather clad male, who only proceeded to drop several more random ingredients on the counter.

Sasuke pointed at the pile of food and commanded, "Make something out of that." And walked to the back of the kitchen, sitting down, and watching Sakura's back.

"Ano…" Sakura muttered, "It's a BIT uncomfortable…"

"Don't care."

"But-"

MEGA DEATH GLARE.

Sakura squeaked and immediately started to cut the vegetables.

**Outside.**

"Hmmm," Kakashi said, peering from his book, "She can stand up to the Infamous Thousand Corpse Kakashi and the Mass Murderer Itachi… but under Sasuke, who is undeniably the weakest of us she wiggles like jello. Interesting, isn't it, Itachi kun?"

Itachi merely shrugged, flipping another page of Sasuke's magazine.

**Inside.**

Sasuke watched her intently, her hair tied back into a greasy knot and a dirty apron tied loosely around her dirty outfit. He frowned. She should take a shower afterwards. Though, he couldn't fathom how such a girl could be so dirty.

It was strange though.

And at this Sasuke thought back to when he caught her wrist, her emerald eyes staring in a mixture of awe and horror.

It was strange how her eyes looked so clean.

"Ooh," Sakura sadly said, "I need more vegetables…"

"We'll get some tomorrow," Sasuke answered immediately, "Just make what you have now."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, "I don't think I'll make enough…"

**Hour Later.**

It was feast.

No.

That was an understatement.

"How the FUCK did you make this much food with only that many ingredients?!" Sasuke yelled in disbelief.

Kakashi's face hung in awe, as Itachi's eyes also widened.

Incrdeible.

Rows and rows of succulent meat, and oven baked vegetables lined the tables on one end and cream filled treats and delicious cakes filled the other.

And Sakura stood there, blushing slightly under Sasuke's awed gaze and in her sweetest voice she said,

"Try it."

Sasuke nodded and reached for his chop sticks, shaking, he made his chop sticks edge towards the pot roast when Kakashi's hand shot out and caught his wrist.

"Wait, Sasuke," He said, "Didn't I teach you better than that?"

Finally getting it, Sasuke calmly placed down his chop sticks and sat back.

"You poisoned it."

"What?!" Sakura screamed, "No I didn't!"

"I'll try," Itachi intervened and he picked up the same saucy meat Sasuke eyed. He plucked it in his mouth and chewed thoroughly and Sakura, not wanting to admit, sat on the edge of her seat.

He swallowed.

Silence.

"…Well?" Sasuke asked, peeking at his brother.

Itachi shrugged.

"It's okay."

Silence.

"Well that was anticlimactic, everyone eat up!!!" Kakashi yelled gleefully.

"Good job, girl," Itachi praised and he continued to eat.

Sakura glared, being a bit bitterer about what happened earlier. "Whatever."

"Hey girl," Kakashi called, hearts in his eyes, "Can I have more rice???"

Taking the rice bowl Sakrua huffed, "Don't call me girl! Call me-"

"That wouldn't be a wise choice girl," Sasuke softly said, but his eyes were still half closed, focused on the meal before him.

Itachi laughed softly, "My little brother is right girl, it would be best if you don't tell us your name."

Sakura cocked her head, "Why?"

Smiling lightly, Kakashi waved a fish cake in front of him, holding it up to Sakura's head as if comparing it, "Why indeed?"

And then he ate it.

**Sorry I got lazy at the end ******


	4. the veggies

**Not Mine to Kill (Not Yours to Love)**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS SUGGII**

**Third POV**

Haruno Sakura stepped out of her pen, her hair still damped from her well deserved shower, a gift from the killers, of course, she slipped on already the black sundress (Irony) that Itachi carelessly threw on her before shoving her in the bath.

Rude bastard, Sakura bitterly thought. Subconsciously rubbing her finger around her mouth again, Sakura headed into the living room, only to be greeted by three, pig like figures laying around the living room.

Sakura blanched, "Is this was killers do on an afternoon? No wonder I haven't heard of you guys before!!!"

Kakashi lifted a finger lazily and pointed to himself, "My name is Kakashi. The guy you seemed obsessed with hating over there is Itachi and the one looking at the nude magazines is Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, not taking his eyes off the magazine.

"Why is he obsessed with looking at those?" Sakura asked, suddenly here body felt flat as she watched the curvaceous pictures.

"It's for a job, none of your business, girl," Kakashi said lazily. Sakura groaned, growing a little accustomed to the temporary name.

Instead, Sakura hopped over the mini coffee table and stepped in front of Sasuke. Without looking up, the stoic boy turned another page.

"Sasuke kun!!!" Sakura greeted happily, "Take me shopping!!!"

"What? You already own the house?" Sasuke asked, his voice flat, "No thanks."

"But Sasuke kun!!!" Sakura whined, "I need more ingredients for the next week!!!"

"Since when are we on first name basis?" Sasuke asked. Itachi peered from his spot on the couch.

"Since now! Let's go! Go! Go! Gooooo!!!" Sakura happily cried and she tugged on Sasuke's arms, pulling him to his feet, "Come on, Sasuke kun!!! It'll be like a date!!!"

"You're SO ANNOYING," Sasuke snapped, "Let go."

"No!"

"Girl!!!"

But she had already kicked him out of the door, blowing a kiss to Kakashi as she stepped out.

As Kakashi "caught" the kiss and stuffed it in his pocket Itachi snorted.

"Something funny?"

"I find it extremely pathetic…" Itachi said, "How desperate she is for affection."

Kakashi leaned back on the seat, his eyes glazing over the numerous additions Sakura made to their once "sex crazed" home. There were now candles in the bathrooms, and air fresheners in every room. It wouldn't surprise either of the men now if they came into their rooms and found their beds already made and clothes already clean.

"Most orphans are," Kakashi answered, "It's how I found you two right?"

Itachi didn't answer instead looking at the ceiling.

"I wonder what her name is," Kakashi wondered out loud, "She is a cute one, isn't she?"

"No," Itachi answered, "She's annoying, absolutely annoying."

"They have to be, don't they?"

Itachi didn't answer, instead, not knowing it of course, running is tongue around his mouth.

**At the Marketplace.**

"Sasuke kun!!!" Sakura squealed, "How about THIS dress???"

Sasuke groaned loudly, cupping his face in his hands, "For God's sake Sakura, this isn't food shopping."

"Oh come on," Sakura whined, "If I'm going to be living with you guys I'm going to have to have a good dress! This one is going to get dirty, after all."

Lifting his head, Sasuke looked at Sakura, "Dirty?"

And Haruno Sakura only grinned kittenishly.

**At the Hyuuga Dojo**

"Neji niisan," Hinata said, "We haven't seen Sakura once on our patrol…"

"You've noticed?" Neji acknowledged, "She is most likely stealing something by now, Hinata sama."

"I know! But I'm worried," Hinata whispered, "I know we're not allowed to do rescue missions until we are of age and we only have to do patrol for now but… Apart of me feels like we should go look for her."

Neji sighed, "Sakura is a big girl, Hinata sama, she can take care of-"

"A little too well, apparently," Hinata interrupted and she pointed ahead of her.

Following her gaze, Neji looked across to the Mieko Vegetable fields where a Sakura was currently stuffing vegetables in her now muddy dress along with a teenage boy. Sakura was fine; having a little too much fun apparently while the boy looked irritable, trying to not to trip in the muddy field.

**Mieko Fields**

"Isn't this fun, Sasuke kun???" Sakura joyfully asked, "See how many vegetables we could get???"

"Once a thief always a thief," Sasuke muttered darkly, "I'll remember that."

Sakura laughed, "You're so funny, Sasuke kun!!!"

Groaning again, Sasuke bent down to pick at a carrot. How did a grade a killer like himself reduce to his? FUCK, he should kill the girl by now. But Sasuke kept his eyes lidded, knowing full y well he already found himself attached, despite it only being a week

"Sasuke kun!!!"

Sasuke looked up and nearly dropped all his vegetables as Sakura popped up, carrying in her hands bundles of cherry tomatoes. As Sakura lifted the small berry up between her fingers, she leaned forward, so that Sasuke had to step back.

"_Sasuke kun, come here!"_

"_Okay mommy!"_

"_Here, open wide!"_

"Open wide, Sasuke kun!" Sakura smiled.

He paused.

"Sasuke kun?" Sakura asked, "What's wrong? Don't you like tomatoes?"

But Sakura gaped as Sasuke's hand warmly clasped around hers' and bringing her hand to his lips he bit the tiny berry.

"Yeah, I like tomatoes."

Sakura blushed.

"**Well, well, what have we here?"**

The moment dropped and Sakura almost dropped the entire batch of vegetables. Jerking her head to her left, Sakura gasped at the familiar pairs of pearl white eyes staring back at her- One, giving her a somewhat disappointed look and the other furiously angry.

"Neji! Hinata chan!" Sakura gaped, "UHMMM. You found me?"

"Sakura chan!" Hinata scolded, "What have I told you? If you were running low on food you should've came to Ino or me!"

"No, no, no," Sakura shook her head, "It's no big deal, in fact! Uhm, this guy is my apprentice!!!"

"What," Neji and Hinata said together in disbelief.

"You lie," Neji accused.

Sasuke in the meanwhile gawked at Sakura, "Like hell I would stoop that low."

"Oh, then y-you are?" Hinata insinuated.

She's stuttering, Sakura thought, that means that she doesn't know the truth or not. So as long as Sasuke came up with a believable-

"I'm her babysitter," Sasuke deadpanned.

"You fool!" Sakura instantly cried.

Staring incredulously at Sasuke, Neji narrowed his eyes, getting ready for combat, "I think I would've sooner believed you to be her apprentice."

"Hn," Was all Sasuke said but on the inside he was contemplating furiously.

'Let's see,' Sasuke thought, 'Hyuuga. So that means he has the bloodline to see chakra points. With my sharingan I should be able to keep up. However…' Sasuke glanced at Hinata, 'Taking two on?'

"Come on," Sasuke motioned to Sakura. Sakura nodded and started trod after Sasuke when Neji shot out, catching his arm.

"Hold it."

SNAP.

By reflex, Sasuke immediately struck at Neji. Neji, who did not know it was coming, summoned Byakugan and backed away. Hinata gasped and activated her immediately and jumped towards Sasuke. Grabbing her wrist, Sasuke flipped her over, slamming her back against the pumpkin patch.

Sakura cried, getting Sasuke's attention.

But this only gave Sasuke a distraction as Neji suddenly appeared behind Sasuke, striking his chakra points. The pressure shot Sasuke forward but in a puff of smoke, Neji gasped and saw only a log in Sasuke's place.

'Sasuke kun knows ninjutsu?' Sakura questioned, 'I knew he was a killer but I didn't know he was this advanced!'

"Shit!" Neji cursed and he turned around, pulling out a kunai to deflect Sasukes'. Sasuke jumped on Neji then, pinning him down with his two feet.

"Sasuke kun!" Sakura cried, "Don't kill him!!!"

"Sasuke…?" Neji gritted, "As in… Uchiha…Sasu-"

"Names are powerful things, aren't they?" Sasuke smirked, "With just my name I can see it in your eyes. You KNOW who I am and what I can do."

"Sasuke…" Sakura gasped.

Suddenly another log was formed in Sasuke's place as Hinata tried to hit him once again.

"No-" Hinata gasped but her hoodie was pulled back by Sasuke's hand and a kunai was placed against her neck.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke said, "See? By your names I can tell just what powers you have, what rank your clan is…"

"Yeah and you could tell by our eyes, idiot," Neji hissed, moving behind Sasuke immediately.

Sasuke smirked but before he could do anything, his arm locked. With wide eyes, he stared at Hinata who briefly touched the chakra point on his neck.

It was enough though, for Sasuke fell forward, almost losing conscious before being disappearing.

"Log, again?" Sakura asked.

"No." Neji said.

And in the moonlight, standing to the side of the patch, Itachi held his brother's body over his shoulders. His eyes were shining in that violent ruby which stared down on the opposite pearl ones.

"How cruel, two Hyuugas gaining up on an Uchiha who hasn't even developed his Sharingan yet," Itachi said, "How very unfortunate for you to choose this Uchiha to pick on."

It was on.

** BLAAAAAARRRHHHHH END OF THIS CHAAAPTERRRR**


	5. the first fight

**Not Mine to Kill (Not Yours to Love)**

It took a couple of seconds for it to sink in.

"…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Sakura screamed.

"It is quite obvious I should think," Itachi deadpanned. He gently placed Sasuke down before glaring down at the two Hyuugas.

"Hinata sama, you take Sakura and run," Neji declared.

Hinata nodded and prodded at Sakura, "Come on, Sakura chan…"

"No," Sakrua gasped, "Wait!"

"Come," Itachi demanded.

"Hn," Neji hissed and he charged.

Before coming even close to Itachi, however, Kakashi grabbed at Neji's wrist, hurling him towards the opposite fence.

"…How do they find us?!" Sakura screamed.

"Now, now," Kakashi reasoned, "I'm sure there is some RATIONAL way to solve this misunderstanding."

"Kakashi, I suggest you get out of the way," Itachi warned, his red eyes still blazing.

"Itachi, you cannot blame them for hurting your little brother after all…" Kakashi muttered but then he caught eyes with Itachi, "Or could it be you are mad about something else?"

He looked away then and Itachi deactivated his Sharingan, going back into the deep onyx Sakura knew so much.

The moment was lost however, as Hinata regained her senses and continued to push Sakura, "Come on, Sakura chan. We have to get out of here."

"No way! I mean, I can't abandon them!" Sakura cried.

"Excuse me?" Neji accused.

"Well…"

"See?" Kakashi motioned, waving his hands, "This is a big understanding. You see the girl-" Kakashi pointed to Sakura "-wanted to come and stay with us. Well maybe not at first, but she certainly isn't complaining now. And believe me we mean her no harm."

"That's bull," Neji immediately said, "You guys are the infamous Sharingan Three, you guys are the most infamous and expensive assassins in the world."

Kakashi paused.

"…He got me there." And he laughed.

FOOL, Sakura and Itachi thought.

"Either way," Itachi intervened, "However the girl wishes to live her life is how she decides to and not how you guys do."

Neji paused, gripping to his senses he tried to see past what was happening. HIS Sakura? Hinata sama's childhood friend siding with assassins?

"No," Neji replied, "I know Haruno Sakura better than anyone and she would not join an assassin group."

"Neji-" Sakura cried.

However, Sasuke stopped her by grunting and getting up. He rubbed his sore neck, stumbling to stand next to Itachi.

"Sasuke," Itachi warned but Sasuke shook his head, saying he was okay.

Finally, looking directly at Neji, Sasuke gave the coldest look he could ever give before a sinister smile reached his face.

"I told you, Hyuuga- You. Do. Not. Give. Names. So. Easily," Sasuke said, pronouncing each word with a secret promise that Neji would regret.

The night was young, however, with the three most feared assassins standing before them it felt darker than it should've been, colder than necessary.

And only Itachi's clear, cruel voice rang through the air.

"Haruno… Sakura hm?"

**I know, it's completely different from the old chapter. But this is how I want to take the story from this point on. **


	6. the real hyuuga

**Not Mine to Kill (Not Yours to Love)**

**Things get pretty weird from this point out**

"Haruno… Sakura hm?"

Haruno Sakura stared at Itachi, watching his grin slowly widen. The air got a little eerier now, with only the moon as light. Neji and Hinata stepped back, as if trying to guard Sakura behind them. Sakura, however, for some reason, seeing the grin on Itachi's face, felt more than a little scared.

"Itachi!" Sasuke hissed, "Don't you DARE."

"Relax, little brother I have no use for her name… for the time being," Itachi whispered. He pushed up his cloak, "More importantly, I don't remember ever going into such trouble for a girl."

"I don't remember any of you doing a lot of things before meeting her," Kakashi mused but since we are all here and the Hyuugas don't plan on giving up Sakura anytime soon, how about a trade?"

Neji narrowed his eyes, "Sakura is not a thing to trade."

"Oh, but she is," Itachi chuckled, "By giving us her name, you have officially granted us the capability to make her ours. Kakashi is just nice enough to suggest a trade."

"What are you…" But Neji trailed off as Hinata touched his arm.

"Neji niisan, I think I heard of this before… it's the ability to own someone just by knowing their name…" Hinata whispered, "I thought the jutsu died long ago but if these three truly have the Sharingan…"

"Not all of them," Neji narrowed his eyes, "Not Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke glared back but Itachi stopped him.

"It's true my little brother cannot… own Sakura at this point. But that does not mean Kakashi nor I cannot own her."

"Damn."

"HELLOOO???" Sakura whined, waving her hands around, "I'm confused! What's going on???"

"Oh, nothing Sakura chan," Kakashi grinned and then he paused, "Hmm, I DO like that better than "girl.""

"You've made your point," Neji growled, "Sakura…"

"Hm?"

Neji turned fully to Sakura, "Are you sure you want to go with them?"

Sakura stopped and stood staring between Neji and Itachi. The two groups were beloved to her sure, but…

"They need me, Neji," Sakura laughed, "As silly as it sounds, I think they would starve to death without me."

"Already thinking herself as that important…" Itachi muttered, partially in disbelief.

"Now now, Itachi," Kakashi said, "Very well, Sakura come. And now, that you are giving Sakura to us, what would you like, Neji?"

"I just want to know she is safe," Neji replied.

"WAIT."

Hinata clasped on Neji's shoulder, for once looking at her cousin dead in the eye, "I'm the Main House, am I not Neji niisan?"

Her honey dipped voice managed to scare Neji as him and Sakura both cringed in silent fear.

'What the hell is wrong with her?' Sakura asked.

'Hinata sama is scary,' Neji admitted to himself, "Yes, Hinata sama you are the higher level…"

"Ah, so why am I not calling the shots Ne-Ji-Ni-i-san?" Hinata smiled warmly.

"Ah-Well-"

"ENOUGH," Hinata snapped and she turned towards the three on the other end, staring each one down. Even Sasuke, whom, still remembered the fatal blow, backed down a little.

_Women are scary._

"I will like to join your assassination group, please," Hinata said, and she bowed.

Silence.

…EHHHHH???

**LawL. So you see, in the end, it's the same consequences. **


End file.
